I'm not letting you go without a fight
by NomadDreamer
Summary: A continuation from the last Ariliza scene in the finale. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"I just got fired."

For a moment all Arizona could do was stand there and watch the brunette walk away, waiting for her brain to catch up.

"Wai- what?" she asked in shock, but the brunette was already halfway up the stairs- those same stairs where she had promised to make Arizona pierogi, and Arizona had first imagined naked plans with the gorgeous surgeon.

 _This can't be happening._

Turning on her heel, the blonde stormed down the hallway, passing several familiar faces without sparing them even a glance. She was on a mission.

Flinging open the conference room door and bursting into the room, she didn't care who was there.

"YOU FIRED ELIZA MINNICK?" she demanded, glaring at Bailey and Catherine, and then turning her icy blue gaze to Webber.

"You fired the only good decision that you've made since I- we- the board decided to make you chief?!"

Bailey's expression turned from confusion to shock.

"Well now, hold up-"

Arizona, the queen of authority issues, was having none of it.

"YOU brought her in to do a job without even having the GODDAMN DECENCY to discuss it with the board- the OWNERS of this hospital. YOU made that decision. And then, when people finally start to accept her, finally start to use her methods- methods that work by the way- you decide to FIRE her?! Without consulting us YET AGAIN?!"

Arizona was yelling because she knew that if she didn't she would cry tears of anger and frustration, and she was not giving the dictators in the room the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"First of all, as chief of surgery, I have that right. And second of all, she almost had Edwards killed!" Bailey exclaimed.

"She- what?"

"She was so determined to follow protocol, that without Avery and Webber, Edwards would be in the hospital morgue right now."

"I'm sorry, determined to follow protocol? You're firing her because she FOLLOWED PROTOCOL? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! If PROTOCOL had been followed, then Edwards wouldn't have been in the hospital in the first place to be put in that situation! But OH NO! Richard, you had to one up her. You had to show her who was boss! Well guess what! SHE was the boss. But like you have done since she got here, you undermined her authority YET AGAIN, and gave Edwards permission to come back when you knew she wasn't ready!"

The other surgeons exchanged glances.

"Arizona, I realise that you and Dr. Minnick were personally invol-"

"Don't you dare Richard. Don't you DARE use that condescending tone with me. This has NOTHING to do with how I feel about Eliza, and everything to do with how I feel about your leadership skills."

She paused to give herself the chance to calm down.

"I used to have so much respect for you Dr. Bailey, and obviously you Richard," she continued calmly, "but honestly, it took an outsider coming in to show me how messed up this place has gotten. We are a TEACHING hospital, and yet we aren't even confident enough in our teaching abilities to trust our students with procedures they've seen done a dozen times. We expect to be able to hand them the scalpel in fifth year and for them to become fully confident in themselves in a short year, instead of nurturing them and encouraging them up along. I think we'll all agree that Cristina Yang is the best damn surgeon this hospital has produced in a VERY long time, maybe ever, and that's because from the beginning she was entrusted with procedures that most residents would never have dreamt of being able to do. Teddy had her act like an attending before she was even a fellow! And look where she is now- leading research in printing 3D hearts! All because she was years ahead of her qualifications in terms of training and knowledge. You and the others are right, Dr. Bailey, Richard's programme did produce excellent surgeons, world class even. But only certain residents who were helped along by attendings who had faith in them. And the people responsible for that are the attendings who allowed those residents to assist, and to lead, not the chief."

Arizona didn't wait long enough to see her friend's reaction, turning to Catherine Avery.

"I would recommend having your board at Harper Avery re-examine this case, given that the chief of surgery who fired Dr. Minnick is currently under review by the board. I'm calling a meeting to establish a vote of no confidence in Dr. Bailey's leadership", she stated coldly. "You may run the Harper Avery foundation, but Jackson represents the board at this hospital, and the other board members and I deserve a say in this too.

"Now han-"

Ignoring them, and without so much as a look over her shoulder, Arizona swept out of the room, all guns still blazing. She pulled her phone from her pocket, and aggressively typed out an email to all members of the board, including her ex-wife.

 _Emergency board meeting asap. I call a vote of no confidence in Bailey's leadership. We also need a neutral, non biased review of Minnick's programme. We've allowed ourselves, as owners of this hospital, to be told what to do for far too long.— AZ_

Next she switched to her messages, and typed a message to Eliza.

 _Spoke to Bailey. Don't you dare go anywhere without talking to me, I'm coming over. I'm not letting you go without a fight._

Sending it before she could overthink the wording, Arizona made her way to the attendings locker room. Refreshing her emails she huffed in frustration seeing there were no responses.

"Hey! What's going on?" Meredith asked, walking in and sitting down wearily. "I just saw your email."

"What's going on is that Bailey has once again made a major decision without consulting the board. She fired Dr. Minnick."

"What?" Meredith asked in surprise. "Why? She was just here, she was helping with the patients, I saw her with Webber."

"Apparently following protocol in times of crisis is a fire-able offence."

"I don't understand…"

"Neither do I. Look, I know that you, or Jackson, or Maggie and God knows whoever else, aren't fans of Eliza. But we aren't just surgeons. We're board members. We need to look at her programme without thinking of Richard. We need to examine the case without personal bias. I care about both of them- Richard stood by me when Callie and I went to court, when nobody else did. But I gave Eliza a chance, and when I allowed myself, I was able to see how effective her programme was- is. I need you all to try do that."

Arizona pulled off her scrubs and hurriedly put on her street clothes as she spoke.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked.

"To try and sort this mess out", Arizona replied briskly. "Talk to the others if you see them, would you?"

"Sure", Meredith nodded, still baffled as to how her evening had turned from introducing Riggs to her kids, to dealing with the aftermath of an explosion. "I'll talk to them."

"Thanks."

* * *

Arizona strode purposefully to her car. She had walked by Eliza's office to find it empty, both of its inhabitant and her possessions, save for a few scattered sheets of paper. She wasn't sure what exactly she was going to say to Eliza, but she knew that she had to see her. Stepping on the gas, she wryly wondered what would have happened if they'd just gone home, and had sex in a bed like normal people, instead of jumping each other in the car, and thus being there when the explosion hit. Pulling up outside Eliza's building, she took a deep breath. Getting out of the car, she walked to the front door, pressing the familiar buzzer.

"It's me", she said softly, when her call was picked up.

There was no sound on the other end, and Arizona was beginning to wonder if the brunette was just going to shut her out, when the intercom buzzed, and the door swung open. Arizona walked into the elevator, and found herself thinking of her elevator profession as she rode to the third floor.

Walking swiftly down the hallway she arrived outside of apartment 3F. Raising her hand she knocked, and the door swung open to reveal a tearful Eliza Minnick.

"Hi."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ I'm raging right now, I can't even express how disappointed I am. Hence me bashing out this in a fury instead of the essay I have due tomorrow. I'm not sure where it's going, maybe a two-shot, maybe more. Review and let me know your thoughts on both the finale and this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi."

"Hi…", Eliza said hoarsely.

Eliza remained standing in the door. Arizona took in her tired appearance. She had taken off her makeup, and her hair was still in the ponytail from earlier, only now it was worn with a pair of grey sweats and a hoodie. The surgeon looked tired, and her eyes were slightly red, a telltale sign that she'd been crying.

"Can I come in?" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"Sure", she stepped back and allowed the blonde into her apartment.

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the shelves were still laden down with books and other nicknacks that Eliza had accumulated over the years. A part of her had been afraid that she was already too late, and that the brunette would have already started to pack up and move on.

She walked to the couch, and Eliza, who had been holding the door, shut it and sat beside her.

"So… What happened?"

Eliza swallowed the sob she felt forming in her throat. It wasn't one of anger, but one of rage, and frustration at the injustice of the whole situation.

"What do you mean what happened? I got fired." she asked harshly.

Seeing the look on the blonde's face she immediately felt her tough exterior crumble.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just-" she trailed off as she felt her eyes well up once again.

"Come here", Arizona said soothingly, pulling the other woman into her arms. "It's going to be okay. I promise you Eliza, we'll figure this out."

Eliza didn't know whether she was referring to her job or their relationship, but in that moment she didn't care, as she relished the comforting feeling of the blonde's arms around her, and her hands softly stroking her hair.

"This isn't me", she sniffed. "I don't cry. And yet this is the second time you've had to hold me together."

She gave a humourless laugh.

"it's okay to be to show your emotions sometimes you know", Arizona said kindly. "It just means you're human."

"it's just so unfair!" Eliza blurted out, pulling away from Arizona's embrace and beginning to pace.

"They fired me because I did my duty as a surgeon, because I followed through with the promise I made when I took the hippocratic oath, that I would look after any patients entrusted in my care?! I'm a fucking surgeon, not a search and rescue operator! If they had listened to me in the first place then Edwards would never have been in that situation in the first place! But no! Of course Dr. Webber knew better."

"I know, believe me, I'm just as angry and confused as you are."

"But I mean, you should have seen Bailey. She just exploded! I mean, I get it, she feels bad about Webber, but her whole manner was just so horrible! Not to mention unprofessional. Jackson Golden Boy Avery was the one searching for Stephanie, and Bailey and Webber knew she was missing too! I was on my way to tell somebody, and then there was a little boy screaming in pain so I had to go and help him. I know I made a mistake, I know that! Don't you think I feel terrible? But I did nothing wrong as a doctor today. I helped evacuate the patients, I did lung tests, I did my duty to take care of patients. I got sidetracked when I shouldn't have. And if anything had happened to Edwards I would have felt horrible. But it didn't. She survived. And so did the patients."

"I know", Arizona said in an attempt to comfort the pacing doctor.

"The worst part isn't that she fired me!" Eliza continued. "It's how she did it."

"What did she say?" Arizona asked.

"She called me a robot. Said I was too obsessed with protocol and regulations to be a good doctor. And that that wasn't the kind of doctor she wanted in _her_ hospital."

"She had no right to say that!" Arizona said in outrage. "First of all, she has no claim on _my_ hospital! We hired her to do a job on our behalf. And secondly how dare she! She was upset, clearly. But that doesn't justify it."

"You're telling me."

"What did Catherine say? And Richard?"

"Richard stayed pretty quiet. Catherine just told Bailey that she had enough on her plate what with rebuilding the damaged wing, so she trusted the matter to be dealt with internally. She didn't even listen to what I had to say… Then again, what's new. People have ignored me since I got to Grey-Sloan."

Arizona didn't know what to say to that.

"I went in there", she blurted out suddenly.

"You what?!" Eliza asked in surprise.

"When you told me you got fired I- I went in there and gave them a piece of my mind…"

"What did you say?!" Eliza asked in shock.

"I basically said that Bailey had been making bad decisions since she was appointed chief, and that her only good decision had been hiring you, and she'd now effed that up too. I also told Richard that he should never have signed off on Edwards and that the whole thing was his fault."

The blonde bit her lip as she recalled the encounter.

"I uh- I also called a board meeting to have a vote of no confidence in Bailey."

"YOU WHAT?! Arizona, why would you do that?" she demanded. "Those people are your friends! This is your home! I'm not worth the trouble."

Eliza may have been flattered that she meant that much to the blonde, but she was also terrified that Arizona would suffer because of her.

"Don't say that", Arizona said sternly.

"Well it's true, I'm not."

"Eliza- When Callie and I divorced, I was convinced that I'd thrown away my one chance at happiness, my one great love. I never thought that I could open myself up to anybody again. I mean sure, I dated, but I never really felt anything for any of the women other than lust, because I never opened myself up to the possibility of us actually being something. Before the crash, I used to be this bright and shiny person, who roller-skated through the hallways at work-"

She was interrupted by an incredulous snort from Eliza.

"It's true", she smiled. "And then when I lost my leg, and I lost my family, I lost the person that I used to be. I put up walls, I gave up for a little while. I just went through the motions of life instead of actually living. And then this bossy, cocky orthopaedic surgeon came into the hospital", she teased, "and somehow managed to knock those walls down. Eliza, from the minute I locked eyes with you I felt something, and the more I get to know you, and spend time with you, the more my walls come down. You _are_ worth the trouble Eliza. Because you make me bright and shiny again."

Eliza's face split into a wide grin. Leaning forward, she captured the blondes lips and kissed her slowly but passionately, channeling all of her emotions into the kiss. Breathlessly, she pulled away.

"You know, no matter how bad things were at the hospital, I never once regretted my decision to sign that contract. Because all of it, the stares, the icing out, the dirty looks- they were nothing compared to how happy I've felt since I met you."

"I told you already, I'm not giving you up without a fight. We _will_ figure this out. I promise."

Eliza simply nodded, and wrapped and arm around the blonde, the couple simply sitting in silence for a while.

"I do care about my patients you know", Eliza said quietly.

"What? I know you do."

"You don't, not really. I've only piggy backed patients to teach the residents here. That being my job and all", she snorted. "But that's because I set up this programme to establish the mechanics of a teaching programme, not the emotions. I come in, set up the framework, and then let the likes of Webber continue on with their teaching, just with my programme. That's how it's always been. Sometimes I miss the more personal cases. I still get called to do the odd reconstruction for big shot athletes, but sometimes I miss the ortho days…"

"Have you ever considered going back to regular surgery?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Sure. I've told you before that the nomadic lifestyle of my job can be lonely, and that I've thought about setting up roots somewhere. There's just never really any reason to… not until recently", she added with a shy smile.

A smile spread across Arizona's face.

"You found a reason, huh?"

"Maybe", Eliza said, with a sparkle in her eye, then somberly added, "that's why this situation sucks so much. I'm a surgeon, my job is to cut, and to fix. I just don't know what I'll do if that's no longer an option for me here in Seatlle."

"Hey! Don't talk like that", Arizona insisted, "I told you, we'll figure this out."

* * *

The two remained sitting there for a while, both lost in their own thoughts, both dreading the coming days as they tried to come up with a solution. Both knew in their hearts that they were in too deep to simply call things off, and have Eliza move away, but both also knew that Eliza couldn't just throw in the towel so that she could stay in Seattle, Arizona understood that as a surgeon herself. It wasn't a job for anybody. The hours and the losses, the continuous search for more knowledge, more procedures meant that you had to be truly passionate about it, which both women were.

A loud yawn from Eliza drew Arizona from her trance. She couldn't help but yawn too.

"I'm sorry, i didn't realise how tired I was", Eliza said sheepishly.

"No wonder after the day and night we've had. I'd better take off."

"Stay here with me?" Eliza pleaded.

"Of course." _Always._

* * *

 ** _AN:_** So I rewatched the episode, and I have to admit that aside from Eliza being fired, and the atrocious idea of Maggie and Jackson being together and April pretending to be okay with it, it was actually pretty great. I'm really glad they decided not to kill Steph, and Jerika was fantastic. The Merthan scenes _killed_ me, but the acting was incredible. Ellen deserves a lot more recognition.

I hope you enjoyed the update and that it wasn't too much of a let down! I always find the first chapter the easiest to write! I honestly don't know whether or not to continue this for a few more chapters, or to just leave it here. I suck at committing to multi-chapters, so I worry that if the interest was there, and I did continue this, that I would just abandon it mid-fic, so keep that in mind when you let me know your thoughts! (Obviously I would do my best to not let that happen). I loved seeing all of the reviews last time, y'all were so encouraging! For those of you who reviewed as Guests that I couldn't reply to, thank you so much for the feedback and the positivity!


	3. Chapter 3

In spite of her worry over her career, Eliza slept like a log that night. As did Arizona. Both were completely worn out by the events of the past twenty-four hours... and it's not like they'd slept much in the nights before that either. When Arizona woke it was to a call from Meredith. Blearily she reached for the phone and spotting the caller ID decided she'd better answer it. Glancing at the brunette still sleeping soundly beside her she eased herself out of the bed, carefully extracting herself from beneath Eliza's arm. She rejected the call, and sent Meredith a text saying that she'd call her back in a minute. Reaching for her prosthetic, she attached it carefully, and then exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She really needed to leave a set of crutches here.

"Hey", she said as soon as her fellow blonde surgeon answered.

"Sorry, I hope now isn't a bad time."

"No, not at all. I just needed to attach my leg before I could talk", Arizona admitted.

"Oh, right, of course."

"So I'm assuming that you called because you spoke to the others? I haven't had the chance to check my emails yet."

"I did. We've all agreed that a board meeting needs to be held to discuss the renovations and rebuild, and considering your proposal that it should be done as soon as possible."

"So, when are we all available?"

"This afternoon."

"Okay then. What time? Could you send around a confirmation email?"

"Will do... What do we do about Bailey?"

"What about her?" Arizona asked, the tension evident in her voice.

"Well she she is technically a board member, even if Alex is the one who owns the shares."

"Well I can't exactly pass a motion of no confidence if she's there, now, can I?"

"No. But you also can't exactly call a board meeting without her."

"Right...Well then, she won't get a vote on that matter, it would be unethical. She will get a chance to defend herself though, obviously. And she can't be present while it's being discussed."

"Seems reasonable."

"First though we'll have to deal with the situation with Eli- Dr. Minnick, given that her handling of that whole situation is what led to this vote."

"Right. I guess we'll have both her an Bailey present their position to the board? Minnick does want to appeal this, right? Wrongful termination?"

"Yes, of course! I mean- yeah. I spoke to her after the incident occurred and she seemed upset. And then she said that she would like the case reexamined..." Arizona said, stretching the truth a little. _Eliza would agree to this_ , she rationalised.

"Okay, well given the vote of no confidence issue, the board will deal with this. I doubt HR have even been notified yet anyway, given the way things are the hospital. I'll confirm a time with the others and get back to you, if you'll contact Dr. Minnick. And maybe ask Webber to be present seeing as he witnessed the firing."

"Will do. Thanks Mer."

"No problem. See you soon"

* * *

Climbing back into bed, Arizona felt a smile spread across her face. Eliza was so cute when she slept. Any worry lines smoothed, and she looked younger and innocent. She propped herself up on her elbow and simply admired the brunette, watching the steady rise and fall of the brunette's chest under her worn USC t-shirt. Although it had only been a few months, the thought of giving this woman up caused an ache in her chest. Eliza's contract was supposed to last another two months, with the possibility of extending, so it wasn't a conversation that they had had yet. And now here they were. Her brow furrowed in anger as she thought of what Bailey had said to Eliza. A robot?! Maybe if everyone had been a bit more welcoming in the first place then Eliza would have been able to open up to them more, show them how great a person she really was. Instead, she'd been forced into defensive mode the minute she arrived. Arizona still felt guilty when she thought of the way she'd treated her girlfriend when she'd first arrived. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Eliza turning beside her, still asleep, and draping an arm across her. Smiling, Arizona turned her body so that she was facing the sleeping orthopedic surgeon.

A few minutes later, Eliza began to shuffle more, and then slowly forced her eyes open. The corner of her lips turned up into a smile when she saw the blonde facing her. Closing her eyes again, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on her pink lips.

"Good morning", she said sleepily. "Been creepily staring at me for long?"

"Not long enough."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just... Stuff."

"Me being fired stuff?" Eliza pressed gently, forcing one eye open. Her eyes were still heavy from last night's emotion, and in spite of the fact she didn't need caffeine, it always took her a solid five minutes to force herself out of bed.

"Y-yeah. The board meeting, Bailey being a bitch, that sort of stuff."

"Arizona-"

"No, it's fine, I told you that I'm gonna fix this."

"I- look, let's just not talk about any of that right now. Let's just enjoy the fact that we're here. In bed. Together. With nowhere to be for the next couple of hours. How does that sound?" Eliza asked, reaching her hand and running it along her girlfriend's side.

Arizona shivered under her soft touch.

"That sounds perfect."

"Good", Eliza whispered, her hand drifting beneath Arizona's t-shirt. "So stop worrying and kiss me."

So Arizona did.

* * *

Lying there afterwards, tangled together beneath the sheets, Eliza realised that she couldn't lose this. With her work, she had never really allowed herself to get too serious with anybody, knowing that by the time she did it would be time to move on. And she certainly hadn't planned on falling for the blonde beside her. She had seen her and thought she was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but she had told herself that nothing too serious could come of it. Even if she did get butterflies every time the blonde's eyes met hers from the moment she had seen her through the window. She had had her heart broken more than once, and she wasn't ready to go through that again. But then the pediatric surgeon had resisted her charms, rebuffed her advances even. And that had intrigued her. And then she'd learnt about everything that Arizona had been through, and her strength and resilience had blown Eliza away. So that when Arizona had rejected her, it had wounded more than her ego. And when she had finally kissed the blonde, Eliza realised that whatever happened between them, it would be more than just a fling. She had been terrified. But also electrified by the thought. Arizona Robbins had the power to make her fall again, which was something she had never thought she would say. She didn't know what she was going to do. But she did know that she would do everything in her power to stay.

Meanwhile beside her, Arizona was also lost in thought. Lying beside her was a woman who meant more to her than she was ready to admit, maybe even to herself. A woman who, hard as she tried, she had been unable to resist. And she was willing to do anything she could to keep that woman here in Seattle. But she wasn't sure that the residency director felt the same. After all, she had stopped Arizona in her tracks when she had talked about fixing the current mess. And if that was the case, what was the point in even trying? She was done being the one who wanted to fix things. She needed a relationship to be based on equal feelings, equal respect, equal lov- _Not yet Robbins. Don't say it._

Eliza felt Arizona stiffen beside her.

"What's going on?" she asked in concern, "Is your leg hurting?"

It did that sometimes she knew.

"My leg is fine."

Eliza noticed the slightly sharp tone.

"Did I do something?" she asked cautiously. When the blonde didn't reply she began to worry. How had she gone from all protective and romantic to stone cold?

"Did you not enjoy-"

"The sex wasn't the problem Eliza", Arizona snapped.

Seeing the brunette flinch in surprise, she quickly backtracked.

"The sex was great. I think that's something I always make pretty clear", she added jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Well then can we talk about whatever _is_ bothering you then?"

Arizona sighed. She knew it was a conversation that needed to be had, and one that should be had sooner rather than later. For both of their sakes. She turned so that she was looking at the brunette again, propped up on her elbow.

"Do you want me to fight for you to stay? Are you going to fight? Or is this just something that puts your plans out by a month or two?"

"What are you talking about? I've told you how I feel about you."

"Except that you haven't, not really."

"Ariz-"

"No, look. If this is just sex to you, or a causal fling, then that's fine. But I need you to tell me. Because I don't want to be blindsided when you pick up and leave with nothing but a quick goodbye."

"Arizona, last night I told you that I had finally found a reason to stay somewhere. And I thought that I made it pretty clear that that reason was you."

"I did too, but then any time I talk about doing my best to keep you here you change the subject", Arizona said defeatedly.

"Do you know what I was thinking about just there?" Eliza asked. "I was thinking about the fact that no matter the outcome of your meeting, that we have to find a way to make this work. Because I can't just leave you. I don't fall for people easily. I can't. Not with my job, and not with my experience. But as soon as I got to know you, I realised that there was no way in hell you could just be a quick fling. You fascinate me. You fill me with awe. Your strength, your compassion- not to mention how goddamn hot you are. Jesus, it's not even fair, you should come with a warning sign!-"

Arizona blushed.

"- _This_ is about so much more than sex, I can promise you that. But there's nothing that I can do now except wait and hope. And I know who the board members are, which doesn't really give me much optimism. So I don't want you to get your hopes up. Because I don't want you blaming yourself if this doesn't work out."

"Actually, there _is_ something you can do..."

"What?" asked Eliza in surprise.

"Meredith and I spoke on the phone before you woke up, and came to the conclusion that we should treat this as an appeal to the board for wrongful termination- in other words you and Bailey will both explain your logic behind why you should or shouldn't have been fired, and then we'll make a decision off of that."

"You want me to go into a room full of people who don't like me and convince them to keep me on staff?" Eliza asked in disbelief. "I thought you were questioning Bailey's competence for her position?! I thought that I'd be hired back dependant on whether or not she was still chief!"

"I know, but this is more effective... Hear me out?" she pleaded.

Eliza gave a curt nod.

"First of all, the board has to make objective decisions, and hard as that may seem, we know that. No bias, I promise. Second of all, we both know things have been getting better. Yesterday we were discussing car sex with Maggie and Jackson for crying out loud!"

"Not _our_ car sex! And this could throw you under the bus too. If people realise we're dating they'll think that that's the only reason you're defending me, and then they'll hate me more... Is it? Why you're defending me?" she added nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous. You were fired in violation of your contract, simple as. Maybe I'm _slightly_ more invested in you staying at the hospital for personal reasons", she admitted, "but the fact is, you still were unlawfully dismissed."

"And what about the others questioning your integrity because of our relationship?"

"I'm going to tell them about us before we speak to either yourself or Bailey", Arizona said calmly. "It's best if everything is out in the open, and that way Bailey can't use it against me."

"You are?" Eliza asked softly. "Are you sure? The last thing I want is for your friends to judge you or treat you differently because of me."

"If they're my real friends then they'll be happy that I've finally met someone who makes me happy. Besides I think Meredith might already have an inkling."

Eliza gave her a quizzical look, and Arizona just shrugged, not willing to go into further detail about her and Meredith's phone call, and run in the night before.

"Okay. So. Say I agree to this-"

"You will. For me. For us... Besides, you'd do this if it were any other hospital. Anyone would."

"Okay fine, I'm agreeing" the brunette sighed, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's satisfied smirk.

"Who's on the board again?"

"I'll give you the run down. Jackson, as a representative of our main shareholder, the Harper Avery Foundation. Meredith, who has three times the shares the rest of us have aside from Avery, because of Derek and Lexie. Not of that matters though because the board it a separate matter to shares, so we all have one vote-"

"Lexie?" Eliza asked, interrupting her girlfriend's rambling.

"Meredith's sister who passed away in the plane crash", Arizona said sadly. "Also known as the love of Mark Sloan's life."

"Oh my God. Dr. Grey really has been through hell."

"Yep. She's been through some crazy shit that nobody should ever have to go through."

Both paused for a moment thinking of Meredith's misfortune before Arizona continued on with her list.

"Anyway, then there's Bailey, who got Cristina Yang's board seat, even though Alex got her shares, and then there's me."

"Okay", Eliza said with an exhale, taking it all in. "I can do this. I just need to be honest, and rational, and tell it like it happened."

"Exactly. Just like you told me."

"I'll admit that I made a mistake, but clarify that it was only because I was pulled away to deal with a patient."

"Mhm. And mention that Bailey called you a robot- personal attacks are unprofessional."

"Oh I will", Eliza bristled.

"Good. Now, my elbow hurts from lying like this, so I'm gonna get up and hop in the shower if you don't mind", Arizona smiled.

"Sure, I should probably get up too. Will you manage my shower?" Eliza asked, regretting the fact it didn't have a handle for the blonde to hold on to.

"Yep, I'll just use the wall for support", Arizona said with a smile. "But thank you for your concern."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go make some breakfast. I'll get something ready for you too."

"You're a star!"

"I try", Eliza winked.

Walking to her wardrobe she pulled out some underwear and some sweats and a t-shirt before being distracted by Arizona.

"Oh, uh, Eliza, one more thing", she said, poking her head out the bathroom door, the sound of the running water in the background.

"Uhuh?"

"I forgot to mention one insignificant little detail... my ex-wife is also on the board."

With that she closed the door, and swiftly turned the lock, leaving a shell-shocked Eliza open-mouthed and speechless.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ After a longer than anticipated delay, I'm back with chapter 3! I'm so grateful for all the feedback and support this fic has gotten, and I'm very sorry if this chapter was a let down, I'm not sure how I feel about it. Things got a bit technical board member/vote wise because I honestly haven't a notion how the board has survived the death/departures of it's founding members, seeing as we never seem to see that side of things any more. There will probably be a follow up to this chapter- Eliza defending her case, and the outcome of that, plus what Callie has to say about all of this! That is if you guys want, so let me know!

It's been a pretty hectic week, and next week will be more so, but if y'all want one, another chapter should get written by this time next week- reviews are very motivating! ;) (No but seriously, I'll do my best.)

Also just realising how long and dialogue heavy this is- apologies if that's not your thing!


End file.
